buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slayer
Fray Willow's spell made every Potential Slayer in the world a true Slayer when they become mature enough. So why in the future is Melaka Fray the only Slayer in existence? (TheWikiWitch (talk) 17:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC)) It had something to do with the a combination of factors such as the dirsuption of the natural flow of Slayer activation, and I think the destruction and recreation of the Seed of Wonder. I haven't really read the comics, but I think that's the gist of it. FTWinchester (talk) 03:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Errors "but has shown to be able to casually kick down solid steel doors in "Once More, with Feeling" and "End of Days". The door in "Once more with feeling" is not made of steel. Gifs in Powers and Abilities section I think it's a good idea to put one or more gifs of the abilities of a Slayer in each ability. For example: in "Strength" maybe Buffy or Faith punching trough something or lifting something heavy or throwing people some distance; in "Speed, agility and reflexes" could be Buffy snatching the crossbow bolt in the air or setting of the bear trap. Things like that CharmJonas 18:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : First of all, you MUST SIGN YOUR COMMENTS (use the signature button on the edit tool bar). Second, what kind of gif would you use for stuff like prophetic dreams or healing (we never see her regenerating). Besides, gifs are low quality and look really bad. Stick to good quality screenshots 'cause I've spent a month removing gifs and we're not done yet.--Gonzalo84 07:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Well I mean depending of the power could be a gif or a minigallery like the one in Willow's Power and Abilities section; for example in "Strength" could be a gif and in the dreams could be a gallery of the prophetic dream of the Gentlemen with each picture explaining the dream; depending of the power, something like that CharmJonas 18:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Willow's is not a gallery but a slideshow. Again, we do not use animated gifs (or any kind of gif) because they are low quality. If you want to create a slideshow be my guest. if you want to create a gallery, please follow the standard and create a subarticle. And again: please, please NO GIFS. --Gonzalo84 21:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh that was it's name "slideshow", I'm sorry, I would love to make a slideshow but i don't know how, if someone teach me i'll be more than glad to make it myself. And i'm very sorry for my English, i'm 15 and from Venezuela so i'm not very good CharmJonas 23:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Copia el codigo del articulo de Willow. Tambien puedes ir a preferences y elegir New Wikia Look... cuando edites, a la derecha veras varias opciones: foto, galeria, slideshow, slider y video. --Gonzalo84 06:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh no sabias que hablabas español, menos mal y muchas gracias lo voy a intentar para hacerlo con esta pagina, pero a que no es una mala idea o si? CharmJonas 20:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC)